dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Broly
Broli (ブロリー, Burorī, FUNimation's dub: Broly) is a character in the eighth, tenth, and eleventh movies of the Dragon Ball Z anime. . Character overview Revealed to be another surviving Saiyan, for most of his life he was subdued by his father through artificial means until the arrival of Son Goku, who drives him into a fierce rage to unveil his true nature as the Super Saiyan foretold in legend. Displaying vast and seemingly limitless power against the heroes of the series, Broli would battle them twice with his clone making the third appearance. Broli's name is a pun on "broccoli". History Childhood At birth, Goku had a battle power of 2, while Broli was born with the astonishing level of 10,000. This is an unusually high level of strength, especially for a newly born Saiyan infant, considering that Raditz, who was an average low level adult Saiyan warrior, had a power level of over 1,200 (1,500 in Daizenshū #7) in his first appearance and Nappa and Saiyan elite, had a power level of 4,000. Broli's exceptional gifts marked him as a mutant, possibly even as the Legendary Super Saiyan. King Vegeta feared the boy and what he might come to be, and gave the order for the infant's execution. Broli's father Paragus begged the king to spare the life of his son, arguing that the powerful Saiyan infant could be an aid to the king's son, the young prince Vegeta. King Vegeta pointed out that the child could actually become powerful enough to overthrow the prince, and ended the argument by sentencing Paragus to death as well, shooting him with a ki blast. Up until this time since birth, Broli was noticeably disturbed by Goku, who was crying incessantly in the adjoining infant pod. From then on, Broli would hold a subconscious hatred against Goku all throughout his life. His troubles would only double, as young Broli's execution was carried out, being stabbed through the stomach with a dagger. Both he and his father were thrown in a trench and left to die. While Paragus was severely wounded yet conscious, Broli survived the attempted execution only to grow stronger from the Saiyan ability to recover and increase greatly in strength from cases of near-death. Later on that same day, Freeza acts on his own fear of the Super Saiyan legend and attacks Planet Vegeta, killing King Vegeta along with the Saiyans' planet. Amid the destruction, Broli sensed the danger and encased himself in a powerful protective shield of ki, grabbing his father and flying him to safety. As the planet was destroyed, the two of them were able to escape without harm. The legend As Broli grew to adulthood, Paragus realized all was not well. As astonishing as the boy's level of power was, his mental and emotional instability were even greater. Paragus lost whatever influence he might have had over his son. Fearing for his own safety, and believing Broli would destroy world after world if left to his own strength, Paragus had a scientist create a special control device to keep Broli under restraint. Successful at controlling Broli in this manner, Paragus initiates a plan to rekindle Saiyan dominance, plotting to use Earth as a base of operations and have revenge on the only son of King Vegeta. When first seen Broli appears to be a low-level Saiyan, but Paragus uses the control device to suppress Broli's powers. When Son Goku appears, however, Broli remembers his past and becomes extremely erratic, attacking Goku. During Broli's first two encounters with Goku he is brought back under control by Paragus. Initially, Paragus was able to do this with great ease, but it steadily became more difficult for Paragus to retain control over Broli. Eventually, Broli overpowered the control device, and fully manifested his powers. No longer under the device's control, he kills his own father, and unleashes a rampage on Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo. He nearly defeats them all until they channeled all of their energy into Goku, who used the energy for one last powerful punch into Broli's stomach, reopening his old wound from being stabbed, that seemingly killed Broli. Second coming Broli, who managed to survive after his battle with Goku and somehow got inside a Saiyan Space Pod, coincidently landed on Earth. The impact crater caused by his landing filled up with water and froze over time, and he himself fell into a coma. While Broli was still in a coma, Gohan grew up, Goten was born and Goku had died. During an adventure to collect the Dragon Balls, Goten, Trunks, and Videl landed near the mountain range where Broli's Saiyan Space Pod crashed. Ironically Goten happens to cry within hearing distance of Broli, awaking the Saiyan from his coma in all his fury. Once awakened, Broli tried to seek his revenge on Goten, mistaking him for Goku. Despite Son Goten being Broli's main target, Trunks and Videl became victims to his brutal rampage as well until Son Gohan arrived at the scene after sensing the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broli transformed into his legendary form, and he and Gohan fought, with Broli quickly gaining the upper hand. After using all his strength to escape from a strong hold that Broli held him in, Gohan led Broli to be drowned in some lava that was nearby. Gohan's victory was short lived, though, as Broli came out of the lava, protected by his signature shield. Gohan and Goten attacked Broli with a Kamehameha wave. Broli countered this attack with an even more powerful energy attack. It was only after spiritual help from Goku and a Kamehameha wave (as well as a small blast from Trunks) that they were able to overpower Broli and send him straight into the sun. Bio-Broli Soon thereafter, it is revealed that a sample of Broli's blood had been preserved, which was used to clone Broli in a bioengineering laboratory that created bio warriors. With his overwhelming power, the awakened Broli clone shatters the bio-liquid tank in which he was created. Once exposed to open air, the bio-liquid that drenched the Broli clone became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, turning the Broli clone into a bio-mutant. Bio-Broli goes on a rampage, attacking everything in his path including Goten, Trunks, Kuririn, Android 18, and even Mr. Satan who are present there answering a challenge from the owner of the laboratory. Bio-Broli's destructive force causes a great leak in the bio-liquid containers, spilling the bio-liquid throughout the laboratory and the island on which it was located. He continues on with his vendetta until he is lured into a shower of the mutating bio-liquid. Thinking they had seen the last of him, Goten and Trunks, along with the others escape from the laboratory and fire ki blasts onto the sea causing a massive tidal wave to flood the island, solidifying the remaining bio-liquid since water was the only thing capable of stopping it. Astonishingly, however, Bio-Broli reemerged from the sea as a mutated giant only to be solidified by the sea water as well. Seeing their opportunity to attack, Goten and Trunks blasted the solidified Bio-Broli into oblivion. Forms and transformations (A common misconception is that Broli is the same Saiyan that Vegeta referred to when he related the Super Saiyan legend to Goku. Although Broli was referred to as the Legendary Super Saiyan, he would be far too young to be the Super Saiyan of that legend, being that he is the same age as Goku. The Super Saiyan in the legend lived and self destructed long before Broli, Goku, and Vegeta were even born.) Super Saiyan The form Broli takes during his first fight against Goku is actually his Super Saiyan form. In this transformation his muscles swell slightly. The blue/green hair and dark skin are caused by the device his father attached on Broli's forehead in order to control, calm, and tame him to a certain extent. When activated, it automatically restricts Broli from surpassing this controlled Super Saiyan form. However, when Broli and Goku come face to face for a second time, Broli's anger becomes too strong for the device to control, shattering it, and allowing Broli to transcend to Legendary Super Saiyan. (Note that once Broli was freed from the device's control, the appearance of his Super Saiyan form returned to that of a normal Super Saiyan. The full transformation is demonstrated soon after awakening on Earth.) Legendary Super Saiyan As the maniacal Legendary Super Saiyan, Broli's size, muscle mass, strength, and speed are extraordinarily far beyond that of any other Super Saiyan, and unlike other Super Saiyan forms that decrease energy due to effects such as fatigue, even more astounding is that rather than his power decreasing his energy increases as a battle continues this forces him to expend massive amounts of energy to prevent it from overwhelming him. Additionally, his irises and pupils in his eyes seemingly disappear. His seeming invincibility stems from his power, not his muscles. While in this form, Broly is able to hold his own against 4 Super Saiyans and a Super Namek all at the same time, with Broly always holding the upper hand. And while Gohan was able to do some damage to Broly a couple of times while in his Super Saiyan 2 form, Broly still held a big upper hand in that battle. He enjoys toying with his opponents more than ever in this state, and it always takes quite a bit of power to do any significant damage to Broly while he is in this form. (Note that Broli's hair held a lime green tinge while being in this form because of a side-effect caused by the sudden release from his father's control device. Broli's next appearance in this form shows the lime green tinge no longer present. ) Bio-Broli This form was a completely separate entity rather than another transformation of the original Broli. Bio-Broli was the bioengineered clone of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and though it lacked some of Broli's most distinguishable traits such as his extraordinary strength and speed, it still retained Broli's notable recklessness, and lack of compassion. Soon after awakening, Bio-Broli's overwhelming power shattered the bio-liquid tank in which he was created, spilling the bio-liquid. Once exposed to open air, the bio-liquid became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, allowing the Broli clone to survive in it. The only weakness that this fluid possessed was that it could be solidified by water. Thus, solidifying all genetic material it had absorbed along with it, including Bio-Broli. Powers and abilities Broli has a fighting style that is much different from that of any of the other main characters. He often uses grabs, stomps, clotheslines, and uppercut-style punches as opposed to quick flurries of punches and kicks (which is the way most of the other characters fight). He seems to favor a fighting style that resembles wrestling to a certain extent. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the "Broly Style" Artificial Intelligence describes his fighting style as "doggedly pursueing the opponent". In addition to his seemingly unorthodox method of hand-to-hand combat, Broly uses an almost completely different form of energy attack. Broly uses a green-colored energy ball that is seen in many different forms throughout his fights. These energy balls vary greatly in size and power. Most of the time, Broly uses one or two small or medium sized ones to damage his opponent or to blow up a few buildings. Broly has also been known to use these energy spheres in a rapid fire blast (in which a dozen or more blasts are used and are sent out in one general direction), which helps him to get more damaged area per attack, as well as cause much more damage than if he were to just use a regular blast. Broly most often uses this rapid fire attack to destroy cities, but has also used it against his most powerful opponents (such as Goku) in an attempt to overwhelm them. While most of his blasts are small in size, he can (and does) increase them to a rather large size if he so desires. While in an energy blast duel with Goku, Gohan, and Goten, Broly launches a small energy sphere that grows into a very massive ball of energy with great destructive power. The difference in his energy attacks doesn't end here, as Broly often controls the motion and direction of his blasts like they were a remote control helicopter or plane. Being that Broly is a Saiyan, he possesses a great amount of natural power that is only shared by other Saiyans. However, Broly is a very special case in that he is the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly was born with a power that was unusually high, especially since he was just a baby. In all of his appearances, Broly is shown to have unbelievably high fighting ability and power. Broly demonstrates this power every time he transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. In his first appearance, he transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form and fights by himself against Piccolo, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta all at the same time. Despite that they power up and gang up on him in groups, Broly still has the clear advantage against them. He is completely and utterly unaffected by even their most powerful attacks. Even a Kamehameha from Goku at point-blank range does nothing to him except for making him laugh at Goku's inability to damage him at all. Broly beats all of them to a pulp without even having to exert himself fully. In his second appearance, Broly transforms into the same form once again, and is able to easily hold his own against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. While Gohan is able to phase Broly slightly with a few attacks as a Super Saiyan 2, Broly is still far too strong for Gohan. Broly also has a few signature moves of his own. His "Eraser Cannon" involves him charging up a great deal of energy in his left hand, and punching it with his right with deadly accuracy. His most powerful attack, the "Omega Blaster" has him throw a very small sphere of energy, and on contact, remotely triggering it to make a massive explosion (Both of these moves have been seem in DBZ: Super Butouden 2, Budokai 3, and Tenkaichi Budokai 3). Video game appearances Broli is a playable character in: * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2 See also * Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan * Broly: Second Coming * Bio-Broly Category:Characters who can fly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains